Shinobi VS Kunoichi
by justinluver
Summary: Four girls started a band,Thinking that they were the only band to ever be in Konoha.But they were wrong,Shinobi is back and they will not let anyone take their spotlight.But what if they all fall in love?What will happen?Rated k for language.
1. Chapter 1

**People singin**

People talking

Thoughts

_SONGS TITLE_

_**(POVS)**_

**Ringtone**

_**(SAKURA POV)**_

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays**

**Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)**

**Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start**

**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**

**A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)**

**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**

**And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I won't tell you that I love you**

**Kiss or hug you**

**Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin**

**I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning**

**Just like a chick in the casino**

**Take your bank before I pay you out**

**I promise this, promise this**

**Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

The crowd cheered as i finished my second to last song for the night._Poker Face_.I looked at my band.I looked at Hinata and mouthed _Disturbia._She nodded and i turned around again as my band started the beat.i started to sing.............

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**What's wrong with me?**

**Why do I feel like this?**

**I'm going crazy now**

**No more gas in the rig**

**Can't even get it started**

**Nothing heard, nothing said**

**Can't even speak about it**

**I'm a light on my head**

**Don't want to think about it**

**Feels like I'm going insane**

**Yeah**

**It's a thief in the night**

**To come and grab you**

**It can creep up inside you**

**And consume you**

**A disease of the mind**

**It can control you**

**It's too close for comfort**

**Put on your green lights**

**We're in the city of wonder**

**Ain't gonna play nice**

**Watch out, you might just go under**

**Better think twice**

**Your train of thought will be altered**

**So if you must faulter be wise**

**Your mind is in disturbia**

**It's like the darkness is the light**

**Disturbia**

**Am I scaring you tonight**

**Your mind is in disturbia**

**Ain't used to what you like**

**Disturbia**

**Disturbia**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Faded pictures on the wall**

**It's like they talkin' to me**

**Disconnectin' phone calls**

**The phone don't even ring**

**I gotta get out**

**Or figure this shit out**

**It's too close for comfort**

**It's a thief in the night**

**To come and grab you**

**It can creep up inside you**

**And consume you**

**A disease of the mind**

**It can control you**

**I feel like a monster**

**Put on your green lights**

**We're in the city of wonder**

**Ain't gonna play nice**

**Watch out, you might just go under**

**Better think twice**

**Your train of thought will be altered**

**So if you must faulter be wise**

**Your mind is in disturbia**

**It's like the darkness is the light**

**Disturbia**

**Am I scaring you tonight**

**Your mind is in disturbia**

**Ain't used to what you like**

**Disturbia**

**Disturbia**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Release me from this curse**

**I'm trying to remain tame**

**But I'm struggling**

**You can't go, go, go**

**I think I'm going to oh, oh, oh**

**Put on your green lights**

**We're in the city of wonder**

**Ain't gonna play nice**

**Watch out, you might just go under**

**Better think twice**

**Your train of thought will be altered**

**So if you must faulter be wise**

**Your mind is in disturbia**

**It's like the darkness is the light**

**Disturbia**

**Am I scaring you tonight**

**Your mind is in disturbia**

**Ain't used to what you like**

**Disturbia**

**Disturbia**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

**Bum bum be-dum bum bum be-dum bum**

I bowed as the curtains closed.

_**(Normal Pov)**_

''whoo-hooo''exclaimed temari.''That was awesome they are so coming back next time.''

''whatever were lucky they even came at all.''said Ten-Ten

''D-D-Don't b-be negative T-Tenny.O-O-Of course t-they're going to l-love our m-music.''said Hinata

''Hinata's right Ten-Ten ,there is nothing to worry about we rocked out did rock out there right''asked sakura,kunoichis leader and founder.

''well duhh.i mean puh-lease what person thinks we suck let me answer that no one let me repeat it no one.''said she was wrong somewhere in the audience white,baby-blue,onix and dark brown eyes looked at kunoichis big poster with hate. The girls left to their cars.

As the girls got in their cars,something caught their eyes.A big poster,colorful and beautiful ,annousing Shinobies girls quickly got out and met each other in a circle.

"who do you think they are."asked hinata.

"I dont know but we cant let them take our spotlight''said tenten.

"we have to tell else we not only wil lose our spotlight we wil become yesterdays new.''said Temari.

The girls quickly got into their cars and left to see was head first,followed by Hinata,Temari and last ten called hinata,temari and tenten and put them in 4-way."how about we have a race to see who gets to anko's first.''said sakura

'' your talking''said tenten

'' thank you''said hinata and temari at the same time.

sakura and tenten started crossed the bridge in a hurry and tenten racing past wasnt a tenten was the racing quee noone could ever beat sped got to ankos house with sakura on her waited for hinata and last the girls arrive and sakura went inside almost breaking down the door.

"Have you seen it its colorful and is the meaning of never told us about some boy band named said that we were the only band in konoha now some stupid poster says that some stupid boy band named Shinobi is coming back.''

''Sakura calm down''said anko irritated by the girls reaction.

'' shut up dont tell me what to have no right to tell me what to . lied to me,sakura haruno do u know who i am.I am sakura haruno leader of Kunoichi."sakura said with out taking a went up to her and slapped her not hard but not so that she can feel it.

''Thanks i needed that."sakura said finally realizing that anko,herself,tenten,hinata,and temari were not the only ones in the were 4 chairs and all of the were one chair was a guy with baby blue eyes,blonde other one was next to him,he had black-blue hair and onix third guy had cofee brown hair,he had white pearl fourth guy was sleeping,he had his hair was brown and his eyes well you couldnt see then because he was all the way in the corner was a guy with gray silver had black eyes.

"who the hell are they"said tenten

''Girls they are called Sasuke uchiha,Naruto usumaki,Shikamaru nara,Neji hyuuga,and kakashi are shinobi''

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

sorry if its too short but its my first review i'llupdate as soon as i can,but i have worry i will still try to update.


	2. Chapter 2

**People singin**

People talking

_SONGS TITLE_

_**(POVS)**_

**Songs title and who sings them**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**ME: Hey to you all I'm JustinLover and im the author of SHINOBI VS KUNOICHI,(obviously).Sakura can you introduce the story.**

**.**

**Me:You better get your butt on that stage and introduce the story.**

** Sakura:JustinLover does not own naruto or the characters if She did I would be making her help me beat upnaruto .Just kidding.I Think.**

**Me:Ok. on with the story.**

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_**(Sakura Pov)**_

Hellllll0 . im sitting here,errr,i mean standing here dumb founded.I mean puh-lease i just came from my concert to talk to Anko about some stupid boy band called shinobi,while i storm in(because i want to) i find these 4 hot as hell guys,and well an ugly as hell old I am Thinking That they are all a new band That Anko is trying to get noticed like she did with no.I find out that these sexy guys are well the stupid boy band That just "RETURNED."I mean puh lease they're hot ,but what makes them think that just cause they're hot they can leave their town come back and think that everyone is going to welcome them with open probably will,But hell no,not me.I'm going to make their stay here hell.

" no tell them to leave again.I don't like them to go fuck themselves im not in the mood."I say to Anko.

"dont mind 's on crack."says temari and i feel like killing one her the one with the brown hair up in a ponytail that looks like pineapple chuckles.

"I. Am. Not. On. Crack." i say to Temari slowly so that she gets the hint that if she says one more word I will kill her.

"Oh yeah right shes not on crack she just lost her brain."Ten-Ten says.

"I still have a brain damn it."i say loudly

"right and im not a virgen."says Ten-Ten

"you know what forget it. Like i was saying, you have to run them out of town anko" I say to anko.

"sure sakura.I will."i smile i knew she was there for me.

"as soon as you stop using crack."she starts laughing.i feel embarresed.

"OMG I HATE YOU PEOPLE." i say really loud.

_**(Normal Pov)**_

"G-g-guys just leave h-her a-alone she will k-k-kill you i-if you d-dont''says hinata stuttering.

"Hinata,"sakura says calmly.

"Y-yeah?''

''If you stutter again i will kill you got it?''said sakura deadly.

"Y-y-yeah.i mean yeah.''

"so since your all getting along finely lets go to The recording studio"said anko And the old man whos name is kakashi.

"whatever"sakura says.

"Maybe if you weren't scary i would date you"said the boy with black-blue hair and onix eyes to sakura as he walked by her.

" what in the world makes you think i want to date you go fuck Kakashi."said sakura she only knew this guy for like 10 minutes and she already hates him.

''damn spicey.i like that in a girl."said sasuke smirking

''damn an asshole.I hate that in a boy''said sakura walking away smirking. she is hot but she is also the kind that doesnt take shit from no one Sasuke thinks as he follows the rest of both bands into the recording studio.

"ok i'll get right to the guys meaning shinobi and kunoichi are making a cd you guys will see each other more then you see your band members got.."

" no you cant make us work with a bunch of gay emo when i say emo i mean that guy with the chicken butt hair.''said sakura interrupting Anko.

"The name is sasuke pinky.''

''Shut up chicken butt go fuck your emoness.''sakura except sasuke,Kakashi and anko started laughing.

" are the scripts."said Anko handing out a script to each is how it went...

**KUNOICHI:Poker face**

**Just dance**

**Disturbia**

**SHINOBI:Rocking That thing**

**Kiss Me Thru the phone**

**How do I Breathe**

**SASUSAKU:So What**

**Promiscuous Boy/Girl**

**No Air**

**Hate that I love you**

**Rehab**

**Break It Off**

**Ending songs;Too Cool**

**Forever**

"Ok lets start it as it says an the go inside.''said girls went into the room and got ready and started recording.

**Poker face**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays**

**Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)**

**Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start**

**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**

**A little gambling is fun when you're with me (I love it)**

**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**

**And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I won't tell you that I love you**

**Kiss or hug you**

**Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin**

**I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning**

**Just like a chick in the casino**

**Take your bank before I pay you out**

**I promise this, promise this**

**Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**Just Dance**

**RedOne, Konvict**

**GaGa, oh-oh, eh**

**I've had a little bit too much, much**

**All of the people start to rush, start to rush by**

**How does he twist the dance? Can't find a drink, oh man**

**Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone**

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

**Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh**

**How'd I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright**

**Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say**

**And we're all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh**

**What's going on on the floor?**

**I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore**

**Keep it cool, what's the name of this club?**

**I can't remember but it's alright, a-alright**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just**

**When I come through on the dance floor checkin' out that catalog**

**Can't believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw**

**And I ain't gon' give it up, steady tryin' to pick it up like a car**

**I'ma hit it, I'ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr' yeah**

**Shawty I can see that you got so much energy**

**The way you're twirlin' up them hips 'round and 'round**

**And now there's no reason at all why you can't leave here with me**

**In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down**

**And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

**Woo! Let's go!**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint, it's symphonic**

**Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic**

**Got my blueprint electronic**

**Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle**

**I got it, just stay close enough to get it**

**Don't slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it**

**Spend the lasto**

**(I got it)**

**In your pocko**

**(I got it)**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm**

**Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance**

**Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance**

**Disturbia**

**What's wrong with me?**

**Why do I feel like this?**

**I'm going crazy now**

**No more gas, in the rig, can't even get it started**

**Nothing heard, nothing said, can't even speak about it**

**On my life, on my head, don't wanna think about it**

**Feels like I'm going insane, yeah**

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you**

**It can creep up inside you and consume you**

**A disease of the mind, it can control you**

**It's too close for comfort**

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder**

**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under**

**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered**

**So if you must falter be wise**

**Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**

**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**

**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like**

**Disturbia, disturbia**

**Faded pictures on the wall, it's like they talking to me**

**Disconnecting on calls, the phone don't even ring**

**I gotta get out or figure this sh** out**

**It's too close for comfort, oh**

**It's a thief in the night to come and grab you**

**It can creep up inside you and consume you**

**A disease of the mind it can control you**

**I feel like a monster, oh**

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder**

**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under**

**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered**

**So if you must falter be wise**

**Your mind's in disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**

**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**

**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like**

**Disturbia, disturbia, disturbia**

**Release me from this curse I'm in**

**Trying to maintain but I'm struggling**

**If you can't go-o-o**

**I think I'm gonna ah, ah, ah, ah**

**Put on your pretty lies, you're in the city of wonder**

**Ain't gon' play nice, watch out you might just go under**

**Better think twice, your train of thought will be altered**

**So if you must falter be wise**

**Disturbia, it's like the darkness is light**

**Disturbia, am I scaring you tonight?**

**Disturbia, ain't used to what you like**

**Disturbia, disturbia**

"ok lets have shinobi next"the boys went into the room and got ready.

**Rocking that Thang**

**Girl I'm in love with you baby.**

**And I want you to know.**

**That I'm hooked on your body.**

**And I'm trying to be your's.**

**(Radio killa, killa, killa)**

**(Oh yessir, yessir)**

**We've hit it up like a realler ?**

**(Check, where you at? Oh yessir)**

**She goin' right, she goin' left.**

**I had her here, to myself.**

**I got it on it, like I want it.**

**She rolled the beat like a (woman?)**

**Cameras up, cameras flash.**

**I'm tispy, tryna relax.**

**I wanna change your name to Mrs. Nice.**

**Cause there's nothing left to say.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**There's nothing I can say.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**There's nothing I can say.**

**She's just rockin' that thing like.**

**We out the door, we in the car.**

**She under my shirt, I'm under her bra.**

**She said take it if you want it.**

**Then we make love 'til the first light of morning.**

**So we did it, done it, get it, got it.**

**Ooh, ooh, ooh.**

**Baby said do it 'til her body don't move.**

**Baby, ooh. Baby ooh.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**There's nothing I can say.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**There's nothing I can say.**

**She's just rockin' that thing like.**

**Girl I'm in love with you baby.**

**And I want you to know.**

**That I'm hooked on your body.**

**And I'm trying to be your's.**

**Hear my words for their works.**

**Aint just tryna get in your clothes.**

**Okay, I'm lying. Damn you fine.**

**And uhm..**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**There's nothing I can say.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**She rockin' that thing like.**

**There's nothing I can say.**

**She's just rockin' that thing like.**

**Take me, I'm your's (Shawty)**

**As we rock to the left, rock to the right.**

**Lend me your body, I'ma rock it all night.**

**Don't leave us on this floor shawty.**

**The door's to the left, I'm parked on the right.**

**Come and, holla back, take your girls to the night.**

**The way you rockin' that up in this club.**

**I swear you gon' make a n* fall in love.**

**The way you rockin' that up in this club.**

**I swear you gon' make a n* fall in love, love.**

**Kiss me Thru the Phone**

**Baby u kno that I miss u**

**I wanna get wit chu**

**Tonight but I can't now**

**Baby girl and that's the issue**

**Girl u kno I miss u**

**I just wanna kiss u**

**But I can't rite now so baby**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**(I see u lata on)**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**(I see u when I get home)**

**Baby I kno that u like me**

**U my future wifey**

**Souljaboytellem**

**Yeah u can be my boonie**

**I can be ya clyde**

**U can be my wife**

**Text me, call me**

**I need u in my life**

**Yea all day**

**Everyday I need ya**

**And eveytime I see ya**

**My feelings gets deeper**

**I miss ya, I miss ya**

**I really wanna kiss ya**

**But I can't**

**678 triple 9 8212**

**Baby u kno that I miss u**

**I wanna get wit chu**

**Tonight but I can't now**

**Baby girl and that's the issue**

**Girl u kno I miss u**

**I just wanna kiss u**

**But I can't rite now so baby**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**(I see u lata on)**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**(I see u when I get home)**

**Baby I've been thinkin**

**Lately so much about u**

**Everything about u**

**I like it, I love it**

**Kissing u in public**

**Thinking nothing of it**

**Roses by the dozen**

**Talkin on da phone**

**Baby u so sexy**

**Ya voice is so lovely**

**I love ya complexion**

**I miss ya, I miss ya**

**I really wanna kiss ya**

**But I can't**

**678 triple 9 8212**

**Baby u kno that I miss u**

**I wanna get wit chu**

**Tonight but I can't**

**Now baby girl and that's the issue**

**Girl u kno I miss u**

**I just wanna kiss u**

**But I can't rite now so baby**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**(I see u lata on)**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**(I see u when I get home)**

**She call my phone like da(20x)**

**We on da phone like da(20x)**

**We takin pics like da(20x)**

**She dial my numba like da(10x)**

**678 triple 9 8212**

**Baby u kno that I miss u**

**I wanna get wit chu**

**Tonight but I can't**

**Baby girl and that's the issue**

**Girl u kno I miss u**

**I just wanna kiss u**

**But I can't rite now so baby**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**(I see u lata on)**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**Kiss me through the phone**

**(I see u when I get home)**

**How Do I Breathe**

**How do I breathe, yeah?**

**How do I breathe, yeah?**

**[Verse:]**

**It feels so different being here,**

**I was so used to being next to you,**

**Life for me is not the same,**

**There's no one to turn to.**

**I don't know why I let it go too far,**

**Starting over - it's so hard.**

**Seems like everywhere I try to go,**

**I keep thinking of you.**

**[Hook:]**

**I just had a wake up call,**

**Wishing that I never let you fall,**

**Baby you are not to blame at all.**

**when I'm the one that pushed you away.**

**Baby if you knew I cared,**

**You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),**

**Girl I should've been right there.**

**[Chorus:]**

**How do I breathe**

**Without you here by my side?**

**How will I see**

**When your love brought me to the light?**

**Where do I go**

**When your heart's where I lay my head?**

**When you're not with me,**

**How do I breathe?**

**How do I breathe?**

**[Verse:]**

**Girl I'm losin' my mind.**

**Yes I made a mistake.**

**I thought that you would be mine.**

**Guess the joke was on me.**

**I miss you so bad, I can't sleep.**

**I wish I knew where you could be.**

**Another dude is replacing me,**

**God this can't be happening.**

**[Hook:]**

**I just had a wake up call (call),**

**Wishing that I never let you fall (fall),**

**Baby you are not to blame at all.**

**When I'm the one that pushed you away**

**Baby if you knew I cared (cared),**

**You'd have never went nowhere (nowhere),**

**Girl I should've been right there.**

**[Chorus:]**

**(And I wonder...)**

**How do I breathe**

**Without you here by my side?**

**How will I see**

**When your love brought me to the light?**

**Where do I go**

**When your heart's where I lay my head?**

**When you're not with me (I'm saying),**

**How do I breathe?**

**How do I breathe?**

**[Verse:]**

**I can't get over you, no**

**Baby I don't wanna let go, no**

**Girl you need to come home**

**Girl come back to me**

**'Cause girl you made it hard to breathe**

**When you're not with me.**

**[Chorus:]**

**(Tell me)**

**How do I breathe**

**Without you here by my side?**

**How will I see**

**When your love brought me to the light?**

**Where do I go (where do I, where do I go)**

**When your heart's where I lay my head?**

**When you're not with me,**

**How do I breathe?**

**How do I breathe?**

**[Some speaking starts]**

**Without you here by my side?**

**How will I see (how will I see)**

**When your love brought me to the light (baby, baby)?**

**Where do I go (where do)**

**When your heart's where I lay my head?**

**When you're not with me (you're not with me),**

**How do I breathe (how do I breathe)?**

**How do I breathe?**

"ok im gonna need sakura and sasuke in the room now''said and sasuke did as they were told.

**So What**

**ladies and gentlemen**

**jazzy pha**

**Sasuke**

**sakura**

**superstar djs**

**here we go**

**[Sakura]**

**they say**

**he do a little this**

**he do a little that**

**he always in trouble(and i heard)**

**hes nuthin but a pimp**

**hes done a lot of chicks**

** hes messed up **

**hes always in the club(and they say)**

**he think he slick**

**hes got a lot of chips**

**he sellin' them drugs(and i heard)**

**hes been locked up**

**find somebody else**

**he aint nuthin but a thug**

**so what(x4)**

**[sasuke]**

**and they say**

**im a slut**

**im a ho**

**im a freak**

**i got a different gurl everyday of the week**

**you too smart**

**you'd be a dummy to believe**

**that stuff that you heard that they say about me**

**they say i done this**

**they say i done that**

**but all of its fiction**

**none of its fact**

**but you dont be hearin it about your lover**

**you let it go in one ear and out the other**

**now he say she say they say i heard**

**if they fake we cant let it get on our nerves**

**she miserable**

**she just want you to be like her**

**misery needs company**

**so dont listen to that vine of grapes**

**they're nuthin but liars hatin**

**and i bet**

**they wouldnt mind tradin places**

**with you by my side in my mercedes**

**[sakura]**

**they say**

**he do a little this**

**he do a little that**

**he always in trouble(and i heard)**

**hes nuthin but a pimp**

**hes got a lot of chicks**

**hes always in the club(and they say)**

**he think he slick**

**hes got a lot of chips**

**he sellin' them drugs(i heard)**

**hes been locked up**

**find somebody else**

**he aint nuthin but a thug**

**so what(x4)**

**tell em CiCi**

**[Sasuke]**

**mo money mo problems**

**life of a legend**

**haters throw salt like rice at a weddin**

**so what**

**thats your cousin**

**that dont mean nuthin**

**her like missin is a type of affection you get**

**you just blind to the facts**

**see the lies just as obvious as cries for attention**

**yield to the blindness to apply your suspicion**

**but listen**

**say you love me**

**gotta trust me**

**why you stress this high school mess**

**break up never**

**they just jealous**

**drama from your momma**

**mean mug from your brotha**

**im that author of the book**

**they can judge from the cover**

**(yes)i,i been to jail**

**(yes)i grindin for real**

**im a positive talkin negative pimp**

**they hate to see you doin better than them**

**so**

**[Sakura]**

**they say**

**he do a little this**

**he do a little that**

**he always in trouble(and i heard)**

**hes nuthin but a pimp**

**hes gotlot of chicks**

**hes always in the club(and they say)**

**he think he slick**

**hes got a lot of chips**

**he sellin' them drugs(i heard)**

**hes been locked up**

**find somebody else**

**he aint nuthin but a thug**

**so what(x4)**

**[Sakura]**

**some people dont like it**

**cuz you hang out in the street**

**but you my boyfriend**

**you've always been here for me**

**this love is serious**

**no matter what people think**

**im gon be here for ya**

**and i don't care what they say**

**some people don't like it**

**cuz you hang out in the street**

**but you my boyfriend**

**you've always been here for me**

**i luv tha thug in ya**

**no matter wat people think**

**im gon be here for ya**

**and i don't care what**

**[Sakura]**

**they say**

**he do a little this**

**he do a little that**

**he always in trouble(and i heard)**

**hes nuthin but a pimp**

**hes got lot of chicks**

**hes always in the club(and they say)**

**he think he slick**

**hes got a lot of chips**

**he sellin' them drugs(i heard)**

**hes been locked up**

**find somebody else**

**he aint nuthin but a thug**

**so what(x4) **

**Promiscous Boy/Girl**

**Sakura: Am i throwin' you off?**

**Sasuke;Nope**

**Sakura: Didn't think so**

**[sasuke]**

**How you doin' young lady**

**The feeling that youre giving really drives me crazy**

**You don't have to play about the joke**

**I was lost with the words first time that we spoke**

**[Sakura]**

**If you looking for a girl that'll treat you right**

**If you lookin' for her in the day time with the light**

**[sasuke]**

**You might be the type if I play my cards right**

**I'll find out by the end of the night**

**[Sakura]**

**You expect me to just let you hit it**

**But will you still respect me if you get it**

**[sasuke]**

**All I can do is try, gimme one chance**

**What's the problem I don't see no ring on your hand**

**I be the first to admit it, I'm curious about you, you seem so innocent**

**[sakura]**

**You wanna get in my world, get lost in it**

**Boy I'm tired of running, lets walk for a minute**

**[sasuke]**

**Promiscuous girl**

**Wherever you are**

**Im' all alone**

**And it's you that I want**

**[sakura]**

**Promiscuous boy**

**You already know**

**That I'm all yours**

**What you waiting for?**

**[sasuke]**

**Promiscuous girl**

**You're teasing me**

**You know what I want**

**And I got what you need**

**[sakura]**

**Promiscuous boy**

**Let's get to the point**

**Cause we're on a roll**

**Are you ready?**

**Roses are red**

**Some diamonds are blue**

**Chivalry is dead,**

**But you're still kinda cute**

**[sasuke]**

**Hey! I can't keep my mind off you**

**who you with, do you mind if I come through**

**[sakura]**

**I'm out of this world come with me to my planet**

**Get you on my level do you think that you can handle it?**

**[sasuke]**

**They call me Thomas**

**last name Crown**

**Recognize game**

**I'm a lay mine's down**

**[sakura]**

**I'm a big girl I can handle myself**

**But if I get lonely I'ma need your help**

**Pay attention to me I don't talk for my health**

**[sasuke]**

**I want you on my team**

**[sakura]**

**So does everybody else.**

***shit***

**[sasuke]**

**Baby we can keep it on the low**

**Let your guard down ain't nobody gotta know**

**If you with it girl I know a place we can go**

**[sakura]**

**What kind of girl do you take me for?**

**[sasuke]**

**Promiscuous girl**

**Wherever you are**

**I'm all alone**

**And it's you that I want**

**[sakura]**

**Promiscuous boy**

**You already know**

**That I'm all yours**

**What you waiting for?**

**[sasuke]**

**Promiscuous girl**

**You're teasing me**

**You know what I want**

**And I got what you need**

**[sakura]**

**Promiscuous boy**

**Let's get to the point**

**Cause we're on a roll**

**Are you ready?**

**[sakura]**

**Don't be mad, don't get mean**

**Don't get mad, don't be mean**

**Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean**

**Don't get mad, don't be mean**

**[sasuke]**

**Wait! I don't mean no harm**

**I can see you with my t-shirt on**

**[sakura]**

**I can see you with nothing on**

**feeling on me before you bring that on**

**[sasuke]**

**Bring that on?**

**[sakura]**

**You know what I mean**

**[sasuke]**

**Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things**

**[sasuke]**

**I'm only trying to get inside your brain**

**To see if you can work me the way you say**

**[sasuke]**

**It's okay, it's alright**

**I got something that you gon' like**

**[saskura]**

**Hey is that the truth or are you talking trash**

**Is your game M.V.P. like Steve Nash**

**[sasuke]**

**Promiscuous Girl**

**Wherever you are**

**I'm all alone**

**And its you that I want**

**[sakura]**

**Promiscuous Boy**

**I'm calling your name**

**But you're driving me crazy**

**The way you're making me wait**

**[sasuke]**

**Promiscuous Girl**

**You're teasing me**

**You know what I want**

**And I got what you need**

**[sakura]**

**Promiscuous Boy**

**We're one in the same**

**So we don't gotta play games no more**

**Hate that I love you**

**Yeah... hey... Oh...**

**[sakura]  
That's how much I love you (yeah)  
That's how much I need you (yeah, yeah, yeahah)  
And I can't stand ya  
Almost everything you do  
Makes me wanna smile  
Even I like you for a while (no... oh...)**

**[sasuke]  
But you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget (that I was upset)  
Can't remember what you did**

**[sakura]  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong**

**[sasuke]  
But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you**

**[sakura]  
And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah...)  
I can't stand how much I need you (I need you...)  
And I hate how much I love you boy (oooh whoah...)  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so (oooh...)**

**[sauke]  
And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh**

**[sakura]  
Said that it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I love you beyond the reason why (why...)  
And it just ain't right**

**[sasuke]  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you (yeah...)  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so**

**[Both:]  
One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me...**

**[sasuke]  
Yeaahhh... Oohh...**

**[sakura]  
As much I love you (as much as I need you oh...)  
As much as I need you (oooh... as so much I love you)  
As much I love you (oh...)  
As much as I need you**

**[Both:]  
And I hate that I love  
You soooooooo!**

**[sakura]  
And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya (cant stand how much I need you)  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no...)  
And I hate that I love you so  
[Both:]  
And I hate that I love you so... soo...**

**Rehab**

**Baby, baby  
When we first met  
I never felt something so strong  
You were like my lover  
And my best friend  
All wrapped into one  
With a ribbon on it  
And all of a sudden  
You went, left  
I didn't know how to follow  
It's like a shot  
That spun me around  
And now my heart left  
I feel so empty and hollow**

**[Pre Chorus:]  
And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hurt me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame**

**[Chorus:]  
And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
I should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed**

**It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease**

**I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**

**[Verse 2:]  
Damn,  
Ain't it crazy when you're love swept?  
You'll do anything for the one you love  
'Cause anytime that you needed me  
I'd be there  
It's like you were my favorite drug  
The only problem is  
That you was using me  
In a different way that I was using you  
But now that I know, it's not meant to be  
You gotta go, I gotta ween myself off of you**

**[Pre Chorus:]  
And I'll never give myself to another  
The way I gave it to you  
Don't even recognize  
The ways you hurt me  
Do you?  
It's gonna take a miracle to bring me back  
And you're the one to blame**

**[Chorus:]  
And now I feel like, oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
I should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed**

**It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease**

**I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**

**[Bridge:sasuke]  
Now ladies, gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, now gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

**Now ladies, gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Oh, now gimme that  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, Oh, oh, oh**

**[Pre Chorus:]  
Oh  
You're the reason  
Why I'm thinking  
I don't wanna smoke on  
These cigarettes no more  
I guess that's what I get  
For wishful thinking  
I should've never let you enter my door  
Next time you wanna go on and leave  
I should just let you go on and do it  
Cause now I'm using like I bleed**

**It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease  
It's like I checked into rehab and  
Baby, you're my disease**

**I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease  
I gotta check into rehab  
'Cause baby you're my disease**

**Break it off**

**Break It Off  
Breakin it off  
And settin it off in da real way  
Makin da girls dem chill dey mind  
Makin dem have a good time  
Ya man  
SPZ long side RiRi  
Come down now Rihanna  
Tek it to dem Tek it to dem girl**

**Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (most definitely)  
Set if off boy  
And make me hot all ova my body  
(Break it off, take it off, miss take it off) (Break it off tonight) (Yo)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo)  
Set it Off boy (yeah, yeah)  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yo)**

**Struggle and pain wha she fell all de while  
And she want a good man to give her de style  
Wild child  
So she dere pon me file  
It's a long time now me wha plow de sile  
Plow de sile meh car run run like de nile  
And de most energy meh whan gi her tonight  
Give her tonight  
Gan make she feel right  
Make she fly like a kite that reach a new height  
Ah we give it to de gyal dem  
Make dem reel up and bawl  
And make dem start call  
Anytime she want it back she ha fi call Dutty Paul  
Admittin it on de spot I know de real Sean Paul  
When de traits so great  
Cuz she feelin top up and tall wat de ting say**

**Break it off boy (immediate if not before)  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (pumba)  
Set if off boy  
And make me hot all ova my body  
(Break it off, take it off, yo miss take it off) (Break it off tonight) (Yo)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (yo, yo)  
Set it Off boy (yeah, yeah, yo yo, yo a yo, RiRi, SPZ)  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yo, yo)**

**No doubt  
Gyal u shoulda know SP and a scout(?)  
Naughty sweat so shout(?)  
Make ya bawl out (shout)  
Make ya holla me gah give affection in your direction  
We go all out  
Gyal, just follow we if ya love energy  
If ya whan pedigree  
Cruise like Penelope  
Make a see yuh just bounce wit de Dutty Lee  
We keep givin you de Q to de U to de A (yea) to de L to de I to de T to de Y  
Girl I got to try (try)  
Take yuh booty make you reach to de S.K.Y.  
Woman I got to say (say)  
Da way u move is makin me hype  
Girl cuh yuh know say yuh S to de E to de X to de Y (Pumba Pumba)**

**Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (sexiness)  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body (yo, yah go yo, no doubt)  
Break it off tonight (yo RiRi)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty (Blaze up on no rain no stress)  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight (yea, yo, ya yo)**

**Boy (Uh huh)  
The way you push up on me I  
Whan get da roughest wine I dun know ya like (ay, yo, ay)  
Fuh sho we gonna break it off tonight (yoga macchugga uh)  
Ooooo boy  
We really shouldn't waste no time (sing it)  
Come let me back up on ya dancehall's tight (bring it)  
And I'm hopin baby u don't mind  
Cuz I really wanna break it off tonight (instantaneous)**

**Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty (ay)  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body (baby girl, yo, baby girl)  
Break it off tonight (yo give it up give it up sen on)  
Break it off boy  
Cuz ya got me feelin naughty (yo)  
I wanna know boy  
If I could be ya shawty  
Set it off boy  
Make me hot all ova my body  
Break it off tonight**

''Ok were gonna need all of you for the last two songs so lets get started.''said kakashi.

**Too Cool**

**I'm too cool for my dress  
These shades don't leave my head  
Everything you say is so irrelevant  
You follow and I lead  
You want to be like me  
But your just a wannabe  
love it or hate it**

**I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand**

**Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you**

**Lucky I'm so nice  
Even I'm surprised  
You are still allowed to be in my crew  
Show you how it's done  
If you want to be someone  
Just watch me and you'll learn some**

**Me, myself, and I agree  
You'll never catch up with me**

**Cause I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you  
You think your hot but I'm sorry, you're not  
Exactly who you think you are  
Can't tell you what you haven't got  
When we walk into the room  
I'm too cool for you**

**You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents  
I got it all  
Well others have to try all their lives  
Still they never get the call  
That's the difference between you and me  
Obviously  
I'm a natural  
I'm the real deal**

**I can't help the way I am  
Hope you don't misunderstand**

**But I'm too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you**

**Too cool  
Yeah I'm too cool  
To know you  
Don't take it personal  
Don't get emotional  
You know it's the truth  
I'm too cool for you**

**Forever**

**1, 2, 3, 4...  
Hey (eh)  
Forever  
Hey (eh)  
Forever****  
****It's you, and me  
Movin' at the speed of light into eternity (yeah)  
Tonight, is the night  
To join me in the middle of ecstasy  
Feel the melody and the rhythm of the music around you (around you)****  
****Ima take you there, Ima take you there  
So don't be scared, I'm right here, baby  
We can go anywhere  
Go anywhere  
But first, it's your chance  
Take my hand  
Come with me****  
****It's like I waited my whole life (ohh)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor**

**Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor****  
****Feels like were on another level (ohh)  
Feels like our loves intertwine  
We can be two rebels  
Breakin' the rules  
Me and you  
You and I  
All you gotta do is watch me  
Look what I can do with my feet, baby  
Feel the beat inside  
I'm drivin', you could take the front seat (front seat)  
Just need you to trust me (trust me)  
Girl girl girl  
It's like now****  
****It's like I waited my whole life (ohh)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gonna be me you and the dance floor (dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun (yeah)  
And dance forever ever ever (ohh)  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever (forever)  
forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor****  
****It's a long way down  
We so high off the ground  
Sendin' for an angel to bring me your heart  
Girl where did you come from?  
Got me so undone  
Gazin' in your eyes got me sayin'  
What a beautiful lady  
No ifs ands or maybes  
I'm releasin my heart  
And it's feelin' amazing  
There's no one else that matters  
You love me  
And I wont let you fall girl  
Let you fall girl (ahh ohh oh oh yeah)  
Yeah, I wont let you fall  
Let you fall  
Let you fall (ohh ohh)  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah****  
****It's like  
It's like I waited my whole life (whole life)  
For this one night (one night)  
It's gon be me you and the dance floor (me you and the dance floor)  
Cuz we only got one night  
Double your pleasure  
Double your fun  
And dance forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever  
Ever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever ever ever  
Forever on the dance floor****  
****Ohh oh oh oh oh oh ohhh yeah  
Forever ever ever ever  
Forever ever ohh**

''ok you all can go home have a concert in two boys will stay with you until we find a house for complaining.''said anko.

How you like you did.i need ideas cuz I don't noe wat else 2 .bye see you next time.


End file.
